tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Goatse
Goatse is a strange goatman who is the dreaded Lord of Murderous Mountain Goats In Libaterra He was originally a man until he came in contact with the magical Goat Jewel which transformed him into his current, hideous form. He attacks careless travellers who trespass on his territory and devours their flesh to ease the hunger within. After some weird teleportation hijinks and Time Warm Dances caused by the bored god Dionysus, Goatse ended up accidentally teleporting to Survivor's Woods where he began chasing after Jason O'Harris in his bloodlust. He fell into a pit from which he was rescued by a mysterious woman who proposed that they should team up, to which he agreed. Biography Early Years There was once a man who came across a magical gem called the Goat Jewel. The gem attached itself to his chest, transforming the man into a dreadful goatman who was driven insane by the experience and began calling himself Goatse. And so the infamous Lord of Murderous Mountain Goats came into being. Little was known of Lord Goatse by travellers apart from him being a mysterious, dreaded monster who stalked travellers in the forest between Lawfin and Glory's Arm mountain range in Western Libaterra. Because there were no other known goatmen in existence (as far as people knew, anyway) and because he had what appeared to be a jewel stuck in his chest which glowed faintly with magic, it's believed he might be a unique monster or perhaps some failed experiment on shapeshifting spells or even an individual cursed by the gods. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness While wandering in the woods near Lawfin, Goatse came across Corwin Finian and was immediately offended by the shaman's goatee which he saw as racist against goats. He attacked Corwin in rage only for a bright light to suddenly envelop him and whisk him away all the way to Survivor's Woods; it turned out that a strange magic talisman had been activated in Survivor's Woods and had swapped three nymphs with Goatse, teleporting them to each other's respective locations. The Lord of Murderous Mountain Goats was disoriented for a while in this strange new forest until he realized he was now face to face with a human teenager who introduced himself as Jason O'Harris. Jason and Goatse had a brief, kind of comedic yet creepy conversation during which Goatse came to realize he had saved the boy from lecherous nymphs. He demanded that Jason pay back what he saw as his life debt to him by either letting him eat Jason, or alternatively Jason would have to find him other people to eat. Jason was horrified and annoyed by this weird turn of events and just decided to leave Goatse who became furious when he realized the boy was ignoring and disrespecting him. Goatse ran after Jason, intending to make the boy pay for his disrespectful behaviour; if he didn't find anything else to eat in the forest, he'd eat Jason instead. However, Jason managed to trick Goatse into falling into a hole where he had trapped a nymph earlier. While Goatse and the nymph were busy fighting in the pit, the boy ran away, leaving the goatman to his fate. The nymph, horrified by her new, hairy companion, managed to climb out of the pit, and the frustrated Goatse tried the same but failed because of his mass. However, he later levitated out of the pit with help of what seemed to be a bardic spell and met a mysterious woman who asked him to aid her in exchange for feasting to his heart's content. Although initially aggressive towards her, Goatse saw her powers and was intrigued by her casual tone in his presence, so he decided to listen to her offer. Despair's Wake Goatse decided to accept the offer of the woman, Gluttony, and teamed up with her. They kept out of sight and observed as more people entered the woods. Goatse, who was getting bored, decided to surprise the new travellers he had spotted by attempting a tapdance routine on them before devouring them. However, when one of the travellers, the blacksmith Erikur Spald, used an off-hand remark about tapdancing goats, Goatse lost his groove and threw away his tapdance costume in frustration much to the amusement of Gluttony who pacified him by letting him feast on a young giant spider she had caught. They decided to keep an eye on Erikur's group as the woman sensed a curious magical aura surrounding them. Gluttony told Goatse to stay put while she would take matters into her own hands in order to observe the travellers more closely while they were still oblivious to her and Goatse's presence. Garden of Fear Goatse witnessed Erikur's group and a mob of Trinity Gask citizens battle and defeat a treant. He wanted to move in to feast on the bodies but was told to stay put for the time being by a woman whose image was seen in a magical gem he was holding. Goatse did as he was told but swore to eat Jason in the future as payback for having humiliated him in their earlier encounter. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord of Murderous Mountain Goats : His title. Appearance Looks like a strange hybrid of a diseased yak and a goat with some human features. He walks on two feet and has a strange, glowing jewel stuck in his hairy chest. Personality and Traits Murderous, deranged, bloodthirsty. He also likes to insert "baa" sounds in the middle of sentences or replace some syllables with them. Powers and Abilities Has the nose of a bloodhound (not physically, but you get the idea); in other words, he can smell blood from a mile away. Relationships Ghaddar Gallu Ghaddar, or Gluttony, met Goatse who had gotten trapped in Survivor's Woods. They started off on the wrong foot when Goatse attacked her after she had rescued him, but she subdued him with her magic and made him an offer which caught his interest. Despite this rough start, the two got along after they reached the same wavelength, and Ghaddar has kept the goatman satisfied with appetizers while preparing him for a great feast she has promised him. Goatse, albeit suspicious of Ghaddar, has followed her for the time being in hopes of getting something good to eat. Jason O'Harris Goatse and Jason quickly had a weird, almost friendly rivalry when they met by chance in the forest. Goatse wanted to either eat Jason or force him to find other meat, whereas Jason was creeped out by the experience and tried to get away from the goatman while still being intrigued enough to actually talk to him for a while. See also *Ghaddar Gallu *Goat Jewel *Jason O'Harris *Murderous Mountain Goat Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Monsters Category:Third Age